onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuzan
| extra1= | extra2= | devil fruit= | }} Admiral Aokiji (青雉大将, Aokiji Taishō) is one of the three Marine Admirals. His real name is Kuzan (クザン Kuzan), and he was once a Vice Admiral. He is also a nominee for the position of Fleet Admiral. Appearance Aokiji is an incredibly tall man, roughly the same size of the other two Admirals Akainu and Kizaru, the last one clearly taller than Brook. In contrast to Kizaru and Akainu, Aokiji looks younger than his colleagues (while it is unknown if he actually is). His standard outfit consists of a white button-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white pants and shoes. He also wears a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead. During his preparations for the war against Whitebeard, Aokiji has a Marine coat draped over him like a cape, as do the other Admirals. Twenty-two years ago during the Ohara Incident, Kuzan wore a bandanna with the Marine symbol on it, as well as a pair of round sunglasses. Gallery Personality .]] Admiral Aokiji is a sleepy, somewhat lazy fellow, evidenced by the sleep mask he constantly wears over his eyes. He has a lazy, relaxed attitude most of the time, be it in simple flirting or in deadly confrontation.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 319 and Episode 227, Aokiji remains relaxed while flirting with Nami and while declaring that he will kill Luffy's crew. He is so lazy that he can't even bring himself to work simple details like adding a crew's total bounty.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 319 and Episode 227, Aokiji attempts to work out the Straw Hat's bounty total but can't bring himself up to work at it. He even stated that he's an upholder of lazy justice. As a result of his nature, he appears fearless, without a care in the world, and sometimes even childish. This infuriates many and several question on whether he really is an Admiral. Aokiji is a loyal follower of the World Government and, even if he does as he pleases, always carries out their orders, but in a way that is within his own ideals of right and wrong (for example, he let Nico Robin go, which was in contrast to the Marines' final orders). Like many One Piece characters (e.g. Smoker, and Jaguar D. Saul), after witnessing the senseless killing of so many innocent people, it is possible Aokiji came to realize just how low the World Government's morals had sunk. His sense of justice, however, differs greatly from that of his fellow Admirals, Akainu and Kizaru, whose beliefs in absolute justice contradict Aokiji's morals. Aokiji is also known to say Arararara sometimes in conjunction with his lazy attitude. Relationships Marines Aokiji also appears to have some connection to Garp, saying he once "owed a favor" to Garp.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 319 and Episode 227, "Your grandpa helped me out a long time ago". It is currently unknown what the nature of this favor was, or what Luffy's grandfather did for Aokiji to gain this debt. He also admired Garp for consistently refusing promotions. However, with Luffy's choice of piracy, even the favor and admiration are not enough to let him spare Luffy's life during their encounter at Marineford, whether because he felt that Ace was too much of a risk to be left alive or because letting Luffy go publicly would get him into severe trouble is unknown. Aokiji also was good friends with Jaguar D. Saul. Apparently, one of the reasons that he let Robin go 20 years ago is because of Saul. He states that he felt it was his duty to watch over her life until she found her place. Aokiji seems to have a bad impression upon his fellow Admiral Akainu, as Akainu (known as Vice Admiral Sakazuki at the time) followed the "Absolute Justice" and killed innocent Ohara civilians to assure that none of the archaeologists escaped the Buster Call, causing Aokiji (while still as Kuzan at the time) to call him a fool. Aokiji also seems to know Smoker, since he mentioned Smoker and Smoker's message given to him about Luffy. They were also talking together in his office about Smoker's transfer to G-5. Sengoku seems to trust Aokiji well enough to lead the marines since he nominated Aokiji to be Fleet Admiral. Shichibukai Aokiji also seems to have some kind of grudge against Crocodile (if not all of the Shichibukai). After sparing Luffy's life, Aokiji says, "With your defeat of Crocodile, we'll just call it even." Boa Hancock got angry when Aokiji stabbed Luffy. Aokiji, however, did "apologize" to Jinbei for freezing the ocean to prevent escape, though in a somewhat sarcastic way. Nico Robin Aokiji shows some disappointment in the fact that Nico Robin had taken the path of piracy and had not changed her life for the better (although she did have a bounty put on her, making it impossible to live a normal life). He spared her due to his friendship with Saul, and had once warned her that he is not her friend. However, later, he seemed to have kept her well-being in his best of interest, as he was finally relieved to see her find a place in the Straw Hat Pirates. Abilities and Powers As an Admiral, Aokiji is able to command a vast number of Marine troops under his rank. Most of all, he has the ability to order a Buster Call attack on any island. In fact, his overall abilities are so great that Sengoku has suggested to World Government Commander-in-Chief Kong that Aokiji should become the succeeding Fleet Admiral. His power is so great that he was able to easily overpower Luffy and the other Straw Hats single-handedly. Due to Aokiji's power, the fated conflict between him and the Straw Hats prompted Luffy to be less naive towards future conflicts; for this reason Aokiji served as the starting point for Luffy to push his strength beyond his limits. Aside from that and his Devil Fruit powers, his physical proficiency is also extremely high, as he is able to repel simultaneous attacks from Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji without taking any damage. He has also been seen jumping to a very extreme height, in order to freeze a pair of tsunamis caused by Whitebeard. Along with this, he is powerful enough to fight against notably powerful figures such as Diamond Jozu, the Third Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and even Whitebeard himself. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki One Piece Manga - Chapter 594, A doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use., so with a rank above Vice Admiral, Aokiji can also use the ability. During the Battle of Marineford, he was seen using his Busōshoku Haki to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy the execution platform, by creating, with his fellow Admirals, a shield combination of their three Haki. Devil Fruit being used.]] Aokiji has the powers of the Hie Hie no Mi, a Logia Devil Fruit that allows him to control, create, and become ice. He can create enough ice to cover a Giant, a Sea King or several square miles of ocean within mere moments. He was even able to freeze the tsunamis created by Whitebeard, who is often hailed as the world's strongest man. In battle, he uses his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms. Like other Logia users, he is capable of breaking himself into his particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Aokiji also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold, due to his Devil Fruit's element, as he is able to freeze his body parts and turn back to normal without any tissue damage. In addition, Aokiji is one of the few Devil Fruit users who has adapted their powers to travel efficiently across the sea. In his case, he simply rides his bicycle, the Ao Chari, across the sea, and the water freezes as the wheels pass over it.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 321 and Episode 228, Aokiji is seen crossing the ocean on his bicycle. This freezing ability renders Aokiji one of the few Devil Fruit users who can actually counteract the weakness of falling into a large body of water and drowning, as he can just freeze the water and stand on the ice. Weapons Aokiji is shown to be quite adept using weapons formed out of his ice powers, such as a sword and throwing spears. History A Storm in the Edd War When the Marine learned that the Roger Pirates and the Golden Lion Pirates were about to battle in the Edd War, three years before the death of the Pirate King, Kuzan was seen in the Marineford, walking with Garp, Saul, and Tsuru, telling the Hero of the Marines that him turning down another promotion was really something cool. Ohara Attack .]] Aokiji was revealed to have been at least indirectly involved in the incident at Ohara that prompted the Marines to put a bounty on Nico Robin's head. At that time, Vice-Admiral Kuzan, as he was known before his promotion, appears to have been responsible for the deployment of Cipher Pol No. 9 in pursuit of the "criminal" archaeologists of Ohara. While the full extent of his involvement in the incident has yet to be revealed, it is clear that the destruction of the civilian fleet, ordered by the former Vice-Admiral Sakazuki (now known as Admiral Akainu), came as a complete shock to Aokiji.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 397 and Episode 278, Aokiji states, "I wasn't gonna overdo it as much as that fool!!!." The original order that had been sent was for all those that had not been involved with the Ohara scholars and the Poneglyph, to be safely transported off the island. However, Akainu's course of action was the complete opposite. Aokiji then froze Jaguar D. Saul using his Devil Fruit powers. he helped Nico Robin to escape via the use of his Devil Fruit powers, telling her that he would be quick to come after her, if he ever felt that she was a threat.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 397 and Episode 278, Aokiji helps Robin escape from Ohara and gives her warning. Long Ring Long Land When the Marine HQ discovered that he was missing, they informed the Gorousei about the situation. The Gorousei were upset with Aokiji's action and remarked that he should watch his rank. Aokiji managed to reach Long Ring Long Land island. How he knew the Straw Hat Pirates were at this island is unknown, yet he managed to track Robin there. Standing in front of Tonjit's house, he slept. After the Straw Hat Pirates finished the Davy Back Fight, they return to Tonjit with the pirate flag. Gleefully, Tonjit walked to the door of his house, only to bump into a sleeping Aokiji standing there. This frightens Robin, because Aokiji was one of her past demons. Aokiji woke up and began to make excuses that he wanted to inspect something. He froze the water with his power to create a bridge for Tonjit to cross. After the Straw Hats bid their good byes to Tonjit, Aokiji lied by saying that he once tried to arrest Robin, but fled. Yet he started to talk nonsense, confusing the pirates, then Sanji and Luffy got angry with him. Aokiji told Luffy that his anger reminds him of his grandfather, Luffy was startled that his grandfather was mentioned, when Usopp asked Luffy what's wrong, Luffy nervously said nothing. After that, Aokiji then announced that maybe they should just die.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 319 and Episode 227, Aokiji questions the crew if they are ready to die. Dark Conspiracy Aokiji decided to test the Straw Hat Pirates by lying to them about Robin's past. He said that everyone around Robin get wiped away with her being the only person left standing, referring to the actual situation that happened to Robin's mother. The truth is Robin only ran away from people who tried to kill her or turn her in. The Straw Hats never knew about Robin's past and stand with Robin against him. Aokiji started to call Robin a demon and an unfortunate woman. He told them that one day they will regret carrying Robin around. Angry and tired of Aokiji's taunting game, she uses her Hana Hana powers to break him into pieces against Usopp's wishes. Thinking he's dead, the Straw Hats prepared to run, but Aokiji returned back in one piece, grabbed some grass and breathed on the grass to create an ice saber, but was parried by Zoro when he attempted to kill Robin. The saber was kicked away (and thus destroyed) by Sanji shortly thereafter. Zoro rushed in attempting to cut him only to be caught by the wrist, Sanji tried to kick him but was grabbed by the thigh, Luffy tried to punch him in the stomach, but when he connected, his hand was frozen. Sanji and Zoro were also frozen on the leg and arm respectively. Nami blocked Aokiji with her staff but was pushed away. He then froze Robin into solid ice and threatened to punch her into pieces, claiming the world would be better off without her. Luffy saved Robin in the nick of time, but Aokiji said that they should not try to save her and was going to step on her, but Usopp and Chopper managed to save her and drag her back to the ship. Luffy ordered his crew to go back to the ship as he faced Aokiji one-on-one. Luffy tried to send him flying with his Gomu Gomu no Storm, but he was quickly frozen up by Aokiji. Having Luffy frozen solid, he realizes that Luffy tricked him. By agreeing to a one on one fight with Luffy, he couldn't attack his crew. He decided not to kill Luffy, saying that he did the World Government a favor by defeating Crocodile and commented that Smoker's message was just Smoker being dumb. Aokiji left on his bike across the ocean, he noticed that the Straw Hat Pirates are heading to Water 7 which is close to the Marine HQ. He then called Spandam, who was ready to have his Unit finish the mission, who was informed that Robin is heading to Water 7. He also gave the Golden Den Den Mushi to him to summon the Buster Call. Spandam decided to wait until Robin arrives at Water 7. Interestingly, this conflict with Aokiji would set in motion the defection of two Straw Hats. After their conversation, Robin began developing paranoia about the crew abandoning her as had happened many times in the past. She would later allow herself to be captured by CP9, preferring to die rather than be betrayed. After witnessing Aokiji's powers, Usopp begins to question his own strength in relation to the crew and the enemies they'll face. This would later contribute to him leaving as well. It would seem that his confrontation with the Straw Hats played a major part in what was to come next, and culminated in the Straw Hats rescuing Nico Robin from Enies Lobby, defeating the seemingly invincible CP9, and escaping the Buster Call. Seeing all this, Aokiji was seen again witnessing the aftermath of their raid at Enies Lobby, and the Buster Call attack. They had passed his "test" far beyond his expectations. When he was asked by a Marine over the Den Den Mushi whether they should continue to pursue the Straw Hats, Aokiji declined noting the Marines suffered heavy losses already, calling their battle "a complete defeat".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 429 and Episode 311, Aokiji declares that the Marines were defeated by the Straw Hats at Enies Lobby. Aokiji at Water 7 Recently, he was in Water 7 secretly talking with Robin. Apparently, Aokiji and Saul were good friends, and 20 years ago, he let Robin go because of his friendship with Saul. He also said that he intended for everything to end at Enies Lobby, but he didn't expect the CP9 to lose to the Straw Hats. However, when he asked Robin why she did not run from the Straw Hats like she did before, Robin told him she does not want to see them die. Aokiji bids Robin farewell, telling her to live on and left by appearing to instantly disappear via his ice abilities.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 433 and Episode 315, Aokiji discusses with Robin about Ohara and Saul. A while later, he is seen leaving Dock 1 on his bike. Robin believes that he is responsible for excluding all the non-Straw Hat Pirates (outside Franky, who joined the Straw Hats after the incident) from the report on the Enies Lobby incident, instead making them out to be innocent civilians who got caught up in all the commotion. Later, he asked for Garp to lend him a ride on his ship back to Marine HQ because riding back there on his bike was "such a bother".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 438 and Episode 323, Aokiji says it's bothersome to bike all the way back. He witnessed the Straw Hats new ship the Thousand Sunny leaping into the air to escape and, seemingly impressed by it, smiled.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 439 and Episode 324, Aokiji witnesses the Straw Hats escaping through their new ship, the Thousand Sunny. Whitebeard War Headquarters' bay.]] Following the announcement of Portgas D. Ace's execution, Aokiji has been summoned to lead the Marines in the battle against the Whitebeard Pirates, and has arrived at Marine Headquarters. Aokiji sat over the execution platform of Portgas D. Ace with his fellow Marine Admirals, watching over it.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 524 and Episode 421, Aokiji is on his way to Mariejois to prepare for battle against the Whitebeard Pirates. When Whitebeard's forces arrives and their captain used the Gura Gura no Mi powers to create two massive tidal waves, Aokiji freezes them both with Ice Age, but is shattered by one of Whitebeard's seismic waves, which the Admiral takes in stride. He then froze the bay water of Marineford, which not only held all the pirate ships from moving, but also served as a foothold for them. Having reformed himself at some point, Aokiji can only remark at the motley crew that Luffy helped gather at Impel Down for his attempt at freeing Ace from the Marines. After Whitebeard is attacked by Squardo, Aokiji follows Sengoku's orders and freezes Buggy and the Impel Down prisoners loyal to him, stopping them from showing the world any more of the battle. When Whitebeard fires off a shockwave towards the execution platform itself, the three Admirals, including Aokiji, are seen raising their hands in order to block the sheer concussive force of the shockwave. Later, when Luffy leaps over the siege wall, with a large piece of broken mast in hand, Aokiji comments on how, despite how far he's come, that Luffy still wasn't ready to 'play with the big boys'. When Luffy simply brings the broken mast piece to bear, Aokiji freezes it before it could somehow damage the three Admirals and watches as the frozen piece of wood smashes beneath the assault of kicks almost-immediately following it. Luffy, having been (once more) being prevented from reaching the execution platform, then gets cornered by Aokiji. He comments that he is in debt to Luffy's grandfather but that he has no choice since Luffy himself chose this path of death for himself. He stabs Luffy through his shoulder with an Ice Saber and as he is about to impale him again, Marco intervenes and shatters the spear with a single kick that knocks Aokiji away from Luffy. .]] Aokiji is then seen blocking Whitebeard's bisento attack with his Ice Ball. After seeing that he failed to freeze Whitebeard's earthquake, he commented that he didn't know that earthquakes couldn't be frozen. He then got stabbed by Whitebeard's bisento, to which pirates are seen wondering if Aokiji was stabbed with Haki and if he was dead. Aokiji told them not to spout nonsense before grabbing the bisento and using his Ice Block Partisan attack. All of a sudden, Jozu attacks him and Aokiji is caught off-guard, even bleeding from his mouth. When Jozu is distracted upon seeing Marco being shot by Kizaru's laser beam, Aokiji warns him that he shouldn't be getting distracted and freezes his left arm, and then his entire body, forcing him to fall over resulting in his left arm shattering, before commenting that the Whitebeard Pirates are finished. When Luffy unleashes a burst of Haōshoku Haki, Aokiji is seen shocked at his power. After Ace is freed, he attacks Ace and Luffy, but Ace blocked his attack with his fire. Aokiji is later seen with a solemn expression after witnessing Akainu striking Ace from behind with a magma fist. After Whitebeard's death, Aokiji froze the sea once again in order for the pirates not to leave Marineford. When Jinbei tries to escape into Marineford Bay with Luffy and notices that it's been frozen over, Aokiji is seen nearby apologizing to Jinbei. As the Heart Pirates are leaving with Luffy in their submarine, Aokiji attempts to freeze them with an Ice Age, but the Heart Pirates submarine managed to elude him. After that, he stands down. Post-War discuss the recent events.]] After the war, Aokiji, in his office in Marineford with Commodore Smoker, comments on Luffy's return to Marineford and the ringing of the Ox Bell. The Admiral wonders if the Ox Bell ringing is some kind of message. Aokiji then spoke with Smoker about the Commodore's request for transfer to Marine outpost G-5 in the New World. Unsure of being able to grant his transfer, he assured he would negotiate with Sengoku for approval. Though not yet informed, Aokiji was recently nominated by Sengoku to be the next Fleet Admiral upon the latter's resignation. Major Battles * Kuzan vs. Jaguar D. Saul * Aokiji vs. Nico Robin * Aokiji vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Sanji * Aokiji vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Aokiji vs. Whitebeard * Aokiji vs. Buggy and Impel Down's escapees * Aokiji, Kizaru and Akainu vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Aokiji vs. Marco * Aokiji vs. Whitebeard * Aokiji vs. Jozu * Aokiji vs. Portgas D. Ace * Aokiji vs. Whitebeard Pirates * Aokiji and Kizaru vs Monkey D. Luffy, Jinbei, and Heart Pirates (chasing them) Anime and Manga Differences In the manga originally, Aokiji met the Straw Hats at Tonjit's hut after the Davy Back Fight. In the anime, he met them much later at a different island and showed his powers helping some shipwrecked passengers as opposed to Tonjit. Translation and Dub Issues Kuzan's alias, "Aokiji", means "Blue Pheasant" in Japanese. 青 = Ao = Blue (this "Ao" Color can be referred as both blue or green, depending on the Japanese phrase) 雉 = Kiji = Pheasant). Merchandise Aokiji thus far has been featured in the 5 piece One Piece VS Figure Gashapon set and the Portrait of Pirates series. Trivia * His name and other Admiral names (Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru), are taken from Momotaro legends (Momotaro met Pheasant, Dog, and Monkey as friends to accompany him in his journey) * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Aokiji is currently ranked as the 17th most popular character, making him the most popular of the Marines. * The model for Aokiji's face is the late actor Yūsaku Matsuda. The character that the actor played in the TV series and movie "Detective Story" (Tantei Monogatari) even had a similar hairstyle, clothing and wore the same sleep mask design. Aokiji's birthday is even based upon Matsuda's.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 57, The basis for the Adimirals are confirmed. * Aokiji is featured in ''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure ''and both episodes of One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. * He was the first Admiral to be named as well as the first Admiral to be encountered by the Straw Hat Pirates in both the manga and anime. Related Articles * Akainu * Kizaru * Nico Robin * Jaguar D. Saul * Monkey D. Garp References Site Navigation de:Aokiji fr:Aokiji Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Haki users